newnatfandomcom-20200213-history
Fallout Holocaust 2100
Last Stand of Humanity, after the Holocaust bomb was created the year 2100 nations went to war almost destroying each other. Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2100 *It's been ten of years since the last Holocaust bomb was detonated in the world and the fallout started to kill countless of lives. But the radiation of the bomb wasn't strong enough to kill everyone but 38% of Earth's population dropped. *People started to wear radsuits or raddies to protect themselves from the neurological radiation. *The Gaza Corporation continues to develope antiradiation or antirad technology. *Daniel Chang becomes the founder and Chairman of the Nations of Unity. Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2101 *Chicago is destroyed by a huge fire. *The Republic of Transamerica is founded by the citizens of New Jericho under President Sawton. *The Empire of Freemerica arms the Democratic Republic of Western America to bomb the capital of New Jericho. This caused the deaths of 230 people and wounding 1,670 civilians. Then the Freemerican press stated "It was a misfire!" But this false headline only made things worse when 4,000 protesters crowded the streets of Freemerica City. * The Ten Year Civil War breaks out between the Transamerican Coalition Army (TCA) and Democratic Armed Forces (DAF). Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2102 *Emperor Cornell declares a trade blockade and ban on the Republic of Transamerica. This would cripple the economy of Transamerica for about a decade. *The Democratic Armed Forces invades the unguarded border of Freemerica and captured the captured city of New Jericho. This started the Battle of New Jericho the bloodiest conflict of the Democratic-Transamerican Civil War. Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2103 *United Korea President Daku Saek-ju is elected by the Popular Korean Party. Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2104 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2105 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2106 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2107 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2108 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2109 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2110 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2111 *The Ten Year Civil War ends with the surrender of the 30 DAF generals and 4,500 troops. The American World Federation tries General Daniel Rinton of treason and gives him the death penalty by lethal injection. Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2112 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2113 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2114 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2115 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2116 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2117 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2118 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2119 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2120 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2121 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2122 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2123 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2124 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2125 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2126 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2127 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2128 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2129 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2130 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2131 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2132 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2133 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2134 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2135 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2136 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2137 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2138 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2139 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2140 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2141 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2142 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2143 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2144 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2145 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2146 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2147 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2148 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2149 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2150 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2151 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2152 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2153 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2154 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2155 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2156 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2157 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2158 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2159 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2160 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2161 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2162 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2163 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2164 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2165 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2166 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2167 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2168 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2169 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2170 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2171 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2172 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2173 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2174 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2175 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2176 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2177 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2178 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2179 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2180 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2181 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2182 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2183 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2184 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2185 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2186 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2187 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2188 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2189 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2190 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2191 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2192 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2193 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2194 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2195 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2196 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2197 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2198 Events of the Fallout Holocaust 2199 Category:Fallout Holocaust Category:Alternate History Category:Apocalyptic Futures Category:Nuclear Holocausts